bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MacLarry and the Pecking
'MacLarry and the Pecking '''takes place after MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! and MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle. Plot In the Barber-Barian territory, MacLarry had a big announcement for everyone. He said that he had a big sing-along event in town. MacBob, Chog Norrius, Pompous, and all of MacLarry's friends, joined in. They said the same thing as MacLarry says. Everyone cheered for the sing-alongs to begin, but the entire village was ruined! A monster which looked like a magic balloon came up with an evil plan: a silly little plan to take all the Scots and Romans out of the Barber-Barian horde, and the Romaine Empire, and into a time-traveling ship called ''Kindly Viking. So they did (except for MacBob, and Chog Norrius, who are arguing about getting on the ship and getting off the ship). MacBob and Chog both went back to work, leaving MacLarry alone on the ship. He was taking a peaceful nap in the hold. Suddenly, just as about he was about to be dead, a big storm came along above the twisted path. And so did some ginormous waves that tried to crash the ship. The crew of the ship started throwing cargo overboard. But it was no use. The captain told everyone "You must pray to your unknown gods and find out who it is!" The waves were so big that everyone was thrown overboard. Noticing the water rising in the hold, MacLarry jumps overboard. But just as about he was about to drown, God sent a huge fish to save MacLarry's life. Now in the fish he could smell disgusting. He was in the belly of the fish for 11 days and 11 nights. MacLarry prayed to God that he was sorry that the balloon monster did it to him. After a big prayer and a big dancing celebration, the fish spat him into a water slide. He slid down the slide and into the human world. But the entrance is guarded by two twins, Lily and Emily. They told MacLarry some nasty things which he said to them. That made him go back home to the territory. But then, he saw that MacBob, Chog and Pompous were wearing their shiny helmets because they won the Barber-Barian Sneak 'n' Shack Sweepstakes. And the monster balloon was there, too. They sent their biggest armies to throw them into a house. But MacLarry refused to take them away. Soon, the armies didn't listen to him. MacBob, Chog, and Pompous knew that MacLarry was human-napped! A gang of lazy families called the Pinkstons made MacLarry sit in the couch and sleep in it. They made him watch some of their biggest VeggieTales episodes yet in their top 20 VeggieTales Episode countdown! The episodes the Pinkstons chose are: TBOLJ1 409.jpg|Episode 20: The Ballad of Little Joe Default.jpg|Episode 19: Toy Story Veg01.jpg|Episode 18: Lord of the Beans Veggie-tales-sweetpea-beauty-prince-larry-and-petunia-blessings-abound-mommy.jpg|Episode 17: Sweetpea Beauty Lylethekindlyviking.jpg|Episode 16: Lyle the Kindly Viking 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreatPie.jpg|Episode 15: Duke and the Great Pie War CNF FlatOcardfront.jpg|Episode 14: Celery Night Fever Confused.jpg|Episode 13: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed 2091147 l2.jpg|Episode 12: King George and the Ducky Oh Joy.jpg|Episode 11: LarryBoy and the Bad Apple 2283670 l3.jpg|Episode 10: Gideon: Tuba Warrior Mr. Nezzer.png|Episode 9: Inspicable Me CavisChristmas.jpg|Episode 8: The Crisper County Charity MATBE1 035.jpg|Episode 7: Moe and the Big Exit DAGP1 681.jpg|Episode 6: Dave and the Giant Pickle 2091110 l4.jpg|Episode 5: Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen LeagueGroup.jpg|Episode 4: The League of Incredible Vegetables VIS FlatOcardfront.jpg|Episode 3: Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier DSC04388.JPG|Episode 2: Josh and the Big Wall! But just as about they were about to select the Number 1 Episode, Chog, Pompous and MacBob came to the house. And so did the magic balloon. MacLarry told the monster balloon it was not nice to run away from God and the Barber-Barian territory. He also told them that they should be not in the human world again. But first, MacLarry whispered to a girl in the Pinkston family about an episode to watch in order to defeat the monster balloon. Guess what he said? The only Number 1 Episode that MacLarry chose was: D99af660-67f4-4a39-9e20-99346e72df3b.jpg|Episode 1: An Easter Carol After he watched that episode, the monster balloon were never coming back forever, and the Human World was destroyed, sending the group back into the Barber-Barian territory! Now they could fix all the things that the monster balloon messed up. They sang along to songs. The songs they chose were: Dothemooshu.jpg|MacLarry's first song: Do the Moo Shoo Larry Touchdown.jpg|MacBob's first song: Finish Strong! Endangeredlove.jpg|MacJimmy's first song: Endangered Love Hischeeseburger.jpg|Donald's first song: His Cheeseburger 180px-Belly Button Card.jpg|MacNezzer's first song: Belly Button Little house.jpg|MacScooter's first song: Solid Stuff Pizzaangel.jpg|MacTunia's first song: Pizza Angel Toof.jpg|Chog's first song: Happy Tooth Day Haman.jpg|Pompous's first song: Haman's Song Bubbly bubble bubble rap.jpg|MacLarry's second song: Bubble Rap Wherehaveallthestaplersgone.jpg|Pompous's second song: Where Have All the Staplers Gone? VeggieFour. SL289 V397582465 .jpg|MacScooter's second song: You and You Alone Theyodelingveteranarian.jpg|MacTunia's second song: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps 79FA694EB5FF865C76967ED914BBAE8B.jpg|MacJimmy's second song: School House Polka C828641025F51F4FB8B1FFAD476DA0F6.jpg|Donald's second song: Larry's High Silk Hat Maxresdefault.jpg|MacNezzer's second song: Best Friends Forever Lovemylips.jpg|Chog's second song: Love My Lips Madame.jpg|MacBob's second song: I'm So Blue Still03.jpg|Pompous's final song: Message from the Lord 1993 Veggie Daniel.JPG|MacBob's final song: Fear Not, Daniel 3atthestore.jpg|MacJimmy's final song: The League of Incredible Vegetables Monkey.jpg|Donald's final song: Monkey YXBOdUIwbmRsYTgx o veggietales---sumo-of-the-opera.jpg|MacNezzer's final song: A Joking Sumo Nickwfish.jpg|MacTunia's final song: Play Ball! Lylethekindlyviking.jpg|MacScooter's final song: Not So Fast 6388.jpg|Chog's final song: Song of the Cebu 640px-Larry-Boy Theme Song 0002.jpg|MacLarry's final song: LarryBoy Theme Song After the LarryBoy theme song, the judges decided who wins the event. MacLarry is the winner! He thanks everyone for coming. Pompous got a brand-new QWERTY to celebrate MacLarry's winning. The ukulele version of the What We Have Learned song comes on. They got the verse, that said: "The LORD is gracious and merciful, slow to anger and abounding in steadfast love." (Psalm 145:8) They said good-bye and they had a new episode coming up! Trivia *This has the same plot line as in Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *It was basically unknown to what happened to Pompous after he was thrown into the Fiery Pits of Doom. *During the credits, various photos from previous releases are shown. They are: **King George and the Ducky **Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush **The Crisper County Charity **An Easter Carol **A Snoodle's Tale **Toy Story 2 **Toy Story 3 **LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed **VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! **Gideon: Tuba Warrior **Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue **Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men **Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas **LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose **LarryBoy and the Parody Gang **Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! Cast *Chog Norrius as himself *Larry the Cucumber as MacLarry *Bob the Tomato as MacBob *Jimmy Gourd as Macjimmy *Jerry Gourd as Donald *Scooter as MacScooter *Mr. Nezzer as MacNezzer *Petunia Rhubarb as MacTunia *Archibald Asparagus as Archimedes *Unnamed Orphan Girl as Barberbrian Kid #1 *Mr. Lunt as Pompus Maximus *Jean Claude Pea as Jean Cluadeius *Phillipe Pea as Phillipius *Pepper Poppyseed as Barberbrian Kid #2 *Dirk Evert as Barberbrian Kid #3 *Turnips as themselves *The Roman Grapes as themselves *Mrs. Sophia Pinkston as herself (36 years old) *Danny Pinkston as himself (16 years old) *Mickey Pinkston as himself (14 years old) *Opal Pinkston as herself (12 years old) *Cadence Pinkston as herself (11 years old) *Madison Pinkston as herself (8 years old) *Katelyn Pinkston as herself (6 years old) *Carter Pinkston as himself (4 years old) Songs *''We're Barber-Barians'' *''The Monster Balloon's Song'' *''What Do You Think You're Doing?'' (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *''Legendary Stories from My Great-Great-Grandfather'' *''Second Chances'' *''Do the Moo Shoo'' (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *''Finish Strong!'' (from Where's God When I Need Him?) *''Endangered Love'' (from King George and the Ducky) *''His Cheeseburger'' (from Madame Blueberry) *''Belly Button'' (from The Ballad of Little Joe) *''Solid Stuff'' (from The Little House that Stood) *''Pizza Angel'' (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *''Happy Tooth Day'' (from The Little House that Stood) *''Haman's Song'' (from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) *''Bubble Rap'' (from Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men) *''Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio) *''You and You Alone (from Pistachio) *''The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps'' (from The End of Silliness?) *''School House Polka'' (from Sumo of the Opera) *''Larry's High Silk Hat'' (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *''Best Friends Forever'' (from The Penniless Princess) *''Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) *''I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) *''Message from the Lord'' (from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) *''Fear Not, Daniel'' (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *''The League of Incredible Vegetables'' (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) *''Monkey'' (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *''A Joking Sumo'' (from Sumo of the Opera) *''Play Ball!'' (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes) *''Not So Fast'' (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *''Song of the Cebu'' (from Josh and the Big Wall!) *''LarryBoy! ''(from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space) *''What We Have Learned ''(Ukulele) Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:No Silly Songs Category:VeggieFan2000